


First Impressions

by thatlittlebee



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, pride and prejudice au, regency au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10152458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatlittlebee/pseuds/thatlittlebee
Summary: The Critical Role Pride and Prejudice AUWhen Netherfield Park is let at last, Vex'ahlia Vessar finds herself repeatedly in the company of Mr Percival Fredrickstein von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III - much to her chagrin. Unimpressed with his cold manners and prideful demeanour, Vex is convinced that he is the most disagreeable man in the world.However, first impressions can be misleading.I take no credit for the idea- it was entirely inspired by a tweet from @dearHadrain.





	1. An Assembly Such As This

**Author's Note:**

> So, thanks to a tweet about the possibilities of a CR Pride and Prejudice AU from the excellent @dearHadrian, my fangirl/Regency historian brain went into over drive and here we are. It's an age since I've written anything creative, and this is my first fanfic so please feel free to feedback.

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single individual of a good fortune, must be in want of a spouse.

Or at least, that was what her father, her tutors and a good portion of Syngorn society had led her to believe. Of course¸ the feelings of the singleton in question were of little consequence. This truth, Vex’ahlia knew, was so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families that should such a person enter their neighbourhood, they were automatically considered as the rightful property of some or other of their children. It was no surprise then, that the recent arrival to Syngorn was now the talk of the Vessar household’s parlour.

Vex listened idly as her father and step-mother discussed the new resident of Netherfield Park: a young woman of good fortune from the north who, according to Devana, had been so delighted with the place she had agreed immediately to take it. For a man who believed himself above such matters, there was a note of interest in her father’s voice that Vex found more than a little disconcerting.

‘He’s trying to get rid of me,’ Vax insisted that evening at Vex’s dressing table, dark brows furrowed into a frown as he pulled the brush methodically through her hair.

‘Really, brother, if Father had wanted rid of you he’d have purchased you a commission and sent you off to the army years ago,’ Vex replied, which earned her a scowl in response.

‘You know what I mean, Vex’ahlia. He was practically beside himself this afternoon at the thought of finally marrying me off.’

Vex’ahlia and Vax’ildan Vessar were the product of Syldor Vessar’s first marriage, a match that was both entirely unsuited for a man as ambitious Syldor and far too good for him. Elaina had been a woman blessed with many graces, including a pleasing manner and sweetness of temperament, but sadly little in the way of fortune or status. Though the neither twin could recall any such thing, Elaina had always insisted that the marriage had been one of mutual love and affection. But then, Syldor had been less a parent and more a shadowy figure for the majority of the twin’s early childhood. He had spent the majority of his time away in Emon, more focused on raising his social standing than his children. And so, Vex’ahlia and Vaxi’ldan Vessar had spent the first six years of their lives almost solely in the happy company of their mother. However, as with all good things such a pleasant childhood could not last and the twins found themselves alone with a father who was little more than a stranger to them.

Vex studied her brother’s reflection in the dressing table mirror, his fine features still darkened in a scowl as he worked the brush through the thick coils of her hair. ‘Oh, don’t pout,’ she sighed, reaching back to pat Vax’s wrist. ‘She might be breathtakingly beautiful, a goddess amongst us mere mortals and you’ll fall deeply in love with her at first sight.’

‘And perhaps you have been reading too many novels,’ Vax huffed, with a sharp yank of a particularly unruly lock.

‘Only because Father disapproves.’

‘You make light now, sister. I’m sure it will be significantly less amusing when it’s your turn.’

‘My dearest brother, you flatter me to even think I’m of enough consequence for Father to waste his precious time on,’ Vex scoffed. ‘You are cursed with bearing the family name, and poor Velora has her mother’s fortune - I, however, am surplus to requirements for the advancement of the Vessar family.’

Vax paused, scrutinizing his sister through narrowed eyes. ‘Besides,’ she continued, meeting Vax’s gaze in the glass with a smirk. ‘So long as you settle comfortably, I needn’t worry about my future.’

‘Really? And here I thought all those novels might have turned you a romantic!’ Vax laughed, jabbing his sister lightly in the side as he set the brush down.

‘Alas, no. The great tragedy of my life, Vax, is that only a wildly extravagant fortune could persuade me to marry, yet I am far too poor to attract one.’

Both twins knew that her words were only partially in jest; certainly, what Vex’ahlia desired above all things was a fortune. Yet this desire was not one fuelled by greed. What Vex truly wished for was independence, freedom from the wants and wills of her father so that the twins could pursue a life of their own.

Of course, for a girl such as Vex, the only method to acquire a fortune was matrimony- something her pride would never allow.

*

Syldor Vessar wasted no time in making the acquaintance of Netherfield Park’s new mistress, whom he had found to be extremely agreeable (and as wealthy as was rumoured). Though an invitation to dinner had been declined with the greatest regret, he reported to his family later that afternoon, the Lady Keyleth Ashari had promised the attendance of herself and her party at the next assembly.

‘I took the liberty, Vax’ildan,’ their father drawled, ‘of offering you as her partner for the first dance.’

‘How thoughtful of you, Father,’ Vax responded, his jaw clenched as he shot his sister a knowing look.

‘I hope she brings some gentlemen,’ Velora announced, throwing herself down next to Vax with precisely none of the grace one might expect from a young lady just returned from school. ‘We were awfully short of partners last time.’

Now sixteen years old, and already as tall as her brother, Velora Vessar was in the full bloom of youth. Despite the wishes of her parents and the best efforts of her teachers, she had returned home just as strong willed and headstrong as she had left it. Though she favoured her mother in looks and figure, her mind and nature was very much that of her siblings.

‘Mr Shorthalt heard that she would bring twelve ladies and seven gentleman with her to the assembly,’ Devana said, glancing up from her needlework with a disapproving look that was firmly ignored by her daughter.

Whilst Velora grieved over such a large number of ladies, Vex and Vax idly contemplated the accuracy of their father’s assessment of Lady Keyleth’s character. The next two days brought a number of conflicting reports in regards to both, and by the evening of the assembly none the Vessar sibling’s had any inclination of what to expect.

‘I have decided,’ Velora announced as she perched on the edge of her sister’s bed, watching as Vax’s nimble fingers worked Vex’ahlia’s hair into an elaborate design, ‘that regardless of how large her party is, so long as they are all willing to dance then the evening will be agreeable.’

‘Velora, my darling, you are so very wise for one so young.’ Vex replied with affection and amusement. ‘But what if she brings a whole party of charmless and disagreeable young men? You’re too tall to hide behind my skirts any more.’

The possibility that any gentlemen entering her society might _not_ be handsome, or at _least_ charming, had not crossed Velora’s young mind. The potential horrors of the evening darkened her usually lively features for the remainder of their preparations and not even the luxuries of a new gown, nor her brother’s promise to protect her from any unwanted dance partners could soften them.

However, upon on entering the assembly Velora’s – and, though he would deny it, Vax’ildan’s – fears were soon allayed. The party consisted of only four: two gentlemen and two ladies. Lady Keyleth Ashari, the Vessar siblings were surprised to discover, was indeed as their father had described. She was a good looking woman, rather tall and with a noble but open countenance. Her long red hair was set in a simple but fashionable style, decorated with russet coloured flowers that complimented both her dress and her complexion. Though she seemed a little uneasy with the attention of the assembly, the siblings agreed that she was more than agreeable. She was introduced to them alongside one of the gentleman; a Mr Tiberius Stormwind whose manners, though perhaps a little haughty, were polite, refined and far from displeasing.

The same could not be said for the rest of her party. The lady was a Miss Anna Ripley, a fine woman of decided fashion who regarded the room with an air of cool detachment and disinterest. But it was the gentleman who drew the attention of the room.

‘Mr Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III,’ Pike murmured, grasping her friend's arm as she and Vex watched the gentleman from across the room. ‘I’m told he has ten thousand a year, and a large estate in the North.’

‘A fine figure of a man,’ Mr Shorthalt interjected, appearing by Pike’s elbow. ‘But by all accounts, atrocious manners.’

The gentleman was certainly handsome. He was tall, with broad shoulders, refined, dignified features and thick, white hair. Piercing blue eyes surveyed the room from beneath a pair of spectacles, his hands firmly grasped behind his back. Whilst Lady Keyleth was lively and unreserved, eager to make the acquaintance of all present, Mr de Rolo was found to be proud, aloof and entirely disagreeable. He danced only twice, both times with the ladies of his own party, and spent the rest of the evening walking about the room with an air of disgust.

‘I hope he never comes again!’ Velora declared breathlessly, cheeks flushed with the exertion of the last dance as she re-joined her sister. Whilst Vex was inclined to agree, Pike, who always tried to see the best, was inclined to offer the new comer the benefit of the doubt.

‘Perhaps he is not used to new company?’ she suggested. ‘Maybe his manners will improve on acquaintance.’

‘It would be a shame if not, I suppose,’ Vex mused, ‘he is quite pleasing to the eye.’

The gentleman in question was now stood only a few feet from them, and had been for the last two dances despite the lack of gentlemen. Vax’s attentions had been engaged since their arrival, so as Velora was whisked away by a young officer and Pike was unable to refuse Mr Shorthalt for third time, Vex was left stood alone at the edge of the room. Lady Keyleth, leaving the dance for a few minutes, had now joined her friend and Vex found herself unintentionally eavesdropping on their conversation.

‘Come, Percy, please. I hate to see you stood by yourself in this stupid manner. Won’t you dance?’

‘Certainly not.’ It was the first time that Vex’ahlia had heard the man speak, and she was surprised by the depth and rich quality of his voice. ‘You know I detest it. At an assembly such as this, it would be insupportable. You are occupied with your handsome partner, and there is not another woman in the room whom it would not be a punishment for me to stand up with.’

‘Percy!’ Keyleth exclaimed, her tone a mixture of shock and exasperation. ‘Really, everyone here is very pleasant. What about the pretty young lady over there- she’s Mr Vessar’s sister, I can ask him to introduce you.’

Vex’ahlia, realising they were speaking of her, turned her head instinctively in their direction to find De Rolo’s blue eyes fixed on her. Her heart skittered under the cold intensity of his gaze, and she forced herself to pull her attention back to the dance.

‘She is tolerable, Keyleth, but not handsome enough to tempt me and I’m in no humour at present to give consequence to young ladies who are slighted by other men,’ he remarked, his voice clipped, before continuing with a sigh. ‘Go back to your partner, and enjoy your evening. You’re wasting your time with me.’

The blood pounded in her ears and Vex’ahlia felt her cheeks flush hot, whilst her eyes stung with the threat of tears. It was not the she had expected any kind, or even polite words, from such a gentleman. But in that brief moment, the shock of his disregard overwhelming. Later, she knew, she would be able to tell the story to her siblings with great spirit; even delight in its ridiculousness. But the harshness of his words would not be forgotten: his character was decided.

He was the proudest, most disagreeable man in the world.


	2. Tolerable

Perhaps, Vex’ahlia thought, it might have been prudent to tell her brother of Mr de Rolo’s shocking rudeness when Velora was not within earshot. Not that their sister seemed at all perturbed by Vax’s rather ungentlemanly response.

‘Ugh! I wouldn’t be upset, Vex,’ Velora insisted, grasping her hand tightly. ‘He is a most awful, horrid man and not at all worth pleasing regardless of how rich he is.’

‘If I had heard him…’ Vax muttered, his expression stormy as he sunk back into the plush carriage cushions.

‘Perhaps he needs new spectacles,’ Velora remarked archly. ‘ _I_ thought you looked very fine tonight.’

‘I love you both dearly for being so offended on my behalf,’ Vex laughed. ‘And though I have no cordial feelings towards him, I’m quite alright.’

Both siblings appeared unconvinced by her response, but allowed the matter to be dropped as the carriage rattled along the road. Velora happily filled the silence with in depth assessments of the merits of each of her dance partners, which – considering she had not once sat down once since the dancing had begun – was enough to carry them all the way home to Longbourne.

Though she had been sincere in her instances to her siblings, Mr Percival de Rolo’s words would not leave her as Vex’ahlia lay in bed that night. _‘She is tolerable, Keyleth, but not handsome enough to tempt me and I’m in no humour at present to give consequence to young ladies who are slighted by other men.’_

It was not that he had insulted her looks - her vanity was not so easily wounded. But Vex was certain that until then, excepting their introduction, Mr de Rolo had not looked at her once. In that single moment, in that single glance he had judged her and deemed her inferior.

Tolerable. The word rolled about in her head, again and again.  _Tolerable._ He had spared her but a single glance. In a single look he had judged her worth, and proclaimed it to be of no consequence. Vex cared little if she was not handsome enough to be of interest to such a man. But to be so rashly, and indeed so harshly judged had injured her more than she cared to admit.

 *

 

Over the next fortnight, the Vessar siblings found themselves often in the company of the Netherfield party. Lady Keyleth and Miss Ripley called at Longbourne a few days after the assembly to take tea with the ladies and came again the following week with Mr Stormwind to dine with them. Though Syldor was somewhat perturbed to discover that Mr de Rolo was not in the party, his disappointment was not shared by his children. Vax, who had visited Netherfield twice to shoot, had reported to his sisters that the gentleman did not improve upon acquaintance.

‘He is a good shot, but apart from that I’ve found little about him favourable,’ he remarked. They had left the house soon after breakfast, having promised to call at Trickfoot Lodge for Pike so that they might all walk into Syngorn together. ‘But you can confirm that for yourselves soon enough. He is to attend this evening.’

‘Well _I_ won’t dance with him,’ Velora huffed as she skipped and skittered ahead.

‘And I’m sure he will be devastated, darling,’ Vex replied with mock severity.

They found Pike awaiting them on the path, clad in a periwinkle blue spencer trimmed with yellow, and already in the company of Mr Shorthalt - who had just ‘happened’ to be passing that way. The party’s conversation quickly turned to the party Pike’s grandfather was to host that evening, and once again the poor impression made by Mr Percival de Rolo at the previous assembly. Being as yet unfamiliar with it, the story of his slighting of Vex was related to Mr Shorthalt by Vax’ildan and Velora with cold resentment from the former, and exasperated indignation the latter.

‘Poor Vex,’ Velora sighed, ‘to be only just tolerable!’

‘I think, considering his temperament, it would be far more bothersome to be liked by him,’ Pike laughed, shaking her head.

‘Agreed! I wouldn’t be too _vexed_ by his words, Miss Vessar,’ Scanlan interjected, with a brash grin that earned him a groan from the rest of the party.

‘Anyway- what of the rest of the party?’ Pike continued, silencing Mr Shorthalt with a pointed look. ‘When I called on Lady Keyleth yesterday she spoke very warmly of you, Vax’ildan.’

‘She is an unexpectedly remarkable woman, I admit’ Vax responded, adjusting his cravat with a faint blush that did not go unnoticed by his sister, who shot a sly wink to Pike. ‘They are an oddly matched party. Miss Ripley seems a fine lady, and her manners are polite enough – but I can’t say I found them pleasing. But Mr Stormwind is a welcome addition, I think.’

‘Welcome! I thought he was a bore,’ Velora huffed, rounding on her brother with cheeks pink in disagreement. Vax’s attempts to defend the poor gentleman were loudly rebuffed by his sister, and soon the conversation devolved into jovial chaos. The rest of their walk was thus passed, with all members of the party able only to agree on only one point: that any further assessments must be postponed until that evening.

The neighbourhood had recently welcomed, in addition to the newcomers at Netherfield Park, a large regiment of militia officers that had been garrisoned at Syngorn for the season – much to the excitement of its young ladies, including Velora. With their society so greatly enriched Sir Wilhand Trickfoot had decided it proper to mark the occasion with a ball.

Despite herself, Vex’ahlia still felt a little apprehensive about the prospect of being again in the company of Mr de Rolo and she dressed that evening with extra care. Her gown was a light, delicately patterned muslin that fit her well, trimmed with a deep blue that matched both her sash and the feathers set into her hair. Whilst Vax’ildan, dressed in a handsome suit of grey and black with his hair pulled into a smart ponytail, had waited with patiently, Velora, in an embellished satin gown of pink and gold, had already knocked for her sister twice before Vex resigned herself to be ready.

The carriage ride was a silent one; the twins both found themselves nervous (though for very different reasons), whilst Velora’s spirits were noticeably dampened by their father’s last minute decision to accompany them.

Any anxieties were soon lifted, however, upon their arrival at Trickfoot Lodge; the house was already alive with gaiety. Leaving their father and Devana with the somewhat hopeless task of keeping watch over Velora – who had already surrounded herself with red coats – the twins quickly excused themselves to find Pike. Miss Trickfoot, again accompanied by Mr Shorthalt and currently engaged in conversation with Lady Keyleth and Mr Stormwind, caught Vex’s eye as they entered the room and eagerly waved them over.

‘Mr Vessar, Miss Vex’ahlia! I am pleased to see you both again,’ Keyleth cried, catching sight of them. Greetings were made, pleasantries exchanged and promises made for dances.

‘I think that your brother quite admires our new neighbour,’ Pike observed later as she and Vex stood to the side of the room, watching the couple lead the first dance. ‘I don’t know that I’ve ever seen him blush before. It’s rather amusing.’

‘Isn’t it sickening?’ Vex replied, with a mock groan. ‘You know, I think he really wanted to detest her just to spite father. But she makes it very difficult.’

‘Poor Vax! But I think she admires him too.’

‘They make a good match,’ Vex agreed, watching them with a fond smile. ‘Which suits me- she’s plenty rich enough for me to live happily as an old maid surrounded by their many, many children.’

‘Oh, don’t say that,’ Pike scolded. ‘Look, there’s a whole gaggle of officers over there desperately trying to build up the courage to ask you for a dance.’

There was indeed a group of about four young men stood some feet away, watching the young ladies intently and whispering amongst themselves. Vex caught the eye of one of the soldiers, bringing scarlet to his cheeks as she offered him a wry smile and a wink.

‘Pike, a soldier’s pension is hardly enough to keep me in luxury.’

‘Perhaps. But they at least seem to find you tolerable enough to stand up with,’ Pike teased.

‘Indeed, and I’ll dance with all of them if they properly flatter my vanity,’ Vex laughed. Certainly, the unkind words of one gentleman were not enough to keep her from amusing herself with another and so as the next movement began, she happily allowed herself to be led onto the dancefloor.

Occupied in the merriments of the evening, Vex’ahlia was far from suspecting that she might be becoming the object of some interest to the very same gentleman who had previously slighted her. Though he had spent some time in the company of her brother, Vex’ahlia Vessar had not crossed the mind of Mr Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III since their first meeting.

On first beholding her, he had scarcely allowed Miss Vessar to be pretty. He had been surprised, on their arrival into the country, to hear her regarded as beauty. Keyleth had spoken of her often as a bright and enchanting woman, but Percival had assumed such praise was coloured by Keyleth’s regard for the brother. Yet as he observed the dancing he found his attentions oddly fixed upon her.

Why this was, Percy could not say. It was not a sensation he had ever experienced before.  Where he had previously seen nothing worth his interest in her features, he now could not but notice the beautiful expression of her dark eyes. Though she moved without delicacy or refinement, there was something strangely pleasing about her as she danced and in the playfulness of her manners. He could not help but watch her, admiring the liveliness of her steps and the way in which the cut of her dress complimented her figure. She seemed to hold herself as if the rest of the room were of no consequence to her.

As the music swelled, watching her laugh and turn, Percival found himself overcome with a sudden need to know more of her. She had intrigued him, and his curiosity demanded to be satisfied.

Of all this, Vex’ahlia was perfectly unaware; - to her he was only the man who made himself agreeable nowhere, and who had not thought her handsome enough to dance with.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! I hope it pleases- thank you to all of you who said such lovely things on twitter, tumblr and in the comments, it was very heartening. I had wanted to post a lengthier update, but time got away from me! I'll try my best to keep them regular. 
> 
> An excellent critter, @NewKidMan on twitter, did a really wonderful reading of the first chapter that I highly recommend: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UBGf5TNwwN0


	3. Second Impressions

‘Percival?’ In his rapture Percy had failed to notice Miss Ripley materialise soundlessly at his elbow, one brow arched in concern or curiosity – which, he could not confidently say. ‘Are you quite alright? You looked as if you were a man possessed.’

 _Indeed_ , Percy thought, risking a glance back towards the dancing. Had Anna appeared but a moment later, he very well might have made a fool of himself. Instead, after assuring Anna he was well, Percival allowed himself to be led from the ballroom to the blessed quiet of the drawing room.

Away from the vigorous rhythm of the band and the breathless rush of the dancing, Percival could not but admonish himself. He was a grown man, a man of sense and education. Yet he had been on the cusp of forgetting himself, and all because a pretty girl – an unrefined, country girl no less! – with lively eyes had caught him off guard.

Finding herself unable to engage him in conversation, Anna had resigned herself to the card table and Percival forced himself to dispel any further thoughts of Miss Vex’ahlia Vessar from his mind and instead focus on the game.

Of course, it was just as Percy had resolved himself to think no more of the lady that she appeared before him.

*

‘Vex’ahlia, dear, have you seen your sister?’

Ah, Vex thought. Those five dreaded words. She had noticed Devana anxiously hovering at the edge of the crowd and had already anticipated the question – though, she admitted to herself as she picked her way through the crowds, that Velora had not been dancing was a little concerning. Vex wove her way between satin and muslin, keen eyes so focused on scanning for the familiar form of her sister that she collided directly instead with her brother.

‘Vax’ildan! Have you seen Velora? That little - ’ Vax, Vex’ahlia now realised was not alone, but in the company of Lady Keyleth and Mr Stormwind. ‘- sister of ours seems to have given poor Devana the slip.’

Though a quick search revealed no sign of the younger Miss Vessar, it was soon discovered that a number of officers were currently assembled in the drawing room and the twins wordlessly agreed to make it their next stop. Mr Stormwind had fallen into step beside her brother, and Vex found herself suddenly arm in arm with the Lady Keyleth.

‘You danced very well, Miss Vessar,’ the redhead said, unabashed admiration in her voice. Though Vex found the other woman’s awkward enthusiasm a little trying at times, the unchecked warmth in her manners and Vax’s evident esteem for her had ultimately decided Vex’s opinion of her favourably.

‘Thank you, Lady Keyleth,’ Vex replied, nodding her head in thanks. ‘It has been some weeks now since you joined us; how are you finding the neighbourhood?’

‘Oh! I like it very much. I’m not really one for town – Emon is wonderful, of course, but I feel very at home here. The lifestyle suits me greatly, and the society is universally charming,’

‘I’m sure you give us too much credit,’ Vex laughed, ‘but I am not one for modesty, so I’ll readily accept the compliment. And the rest of your party?’

‘I think Anna misses the amusements of town a little,’ Keyleth replied as they entered the drawing room. ‘Tiberius I think shares my sentiments, and has enjoyed the task of properly stocking my library at Netherfield. And Percy, well – oh! Percy!’

It took Vex a moment to comprehend Keyleth’s sudden exclamation; she stood, still arm in arm with her, looking up into the taller woman’s face waiting for her to continue her sentence. Instead she found herself being pulled towards the card table in the corner of the room, and into the presence of the one person she had hoped to entirely avoid.

‘Ah, Keyleth. And Miss Vessar- good evening,’ the gentleman said, his greeting cool and clipped as he dropped his head in a swift bow. Vex forced what she hoped was a suitably polite smile and matched his bow with as quick a curtsey as propriety allowed her, gripping the delicate fabric of her dress tightly in each hand. Fortunately any further false pleasantries were cut short as the familiar peels of her sisters laughter erupted from the opposite side of the room.

‘Well, we’ve found her,’ Vax murmured. They had discovered Velora holding court for a rather large company of officers, whom appeared to be competing for her favour; as to how, the twins were not entirely sure (and nor, it seemed, were the poor young men). ‘I can’t say I’m overly inclined to spoil her fun.’

‘I do feel some responsibility,’ Vex replied, ‘to protect a little of our family’s dignity.’

‘If she shames us all then its Father’s own fault for allowing her to be out so young,’ Vax shrugged. ‘Besides, if she destroys all our chances at successful marriages, at least we’ll be happy together in our disrepute.’

Vex let out an unexpected laugh, which she only half attempted to hide, and elbowed Vax sharply in light hearted revenge.

‘You do know,’ Vax whispered as they made their way back across the room a few minutes later, ‘Mr de Rolo has looked at you at least three times now.’

‘He’s probably just unable to tear his eyes from the horrors of my provincial fashion,’ Vex quipped as they settled themselves into the window seat closest to the card table, where Lady Keyleth had now joined Miss Ripley. ‘It certainly can’t be my barely tolerable looks.’

Being partially shielded by her brother, Vex allowed herself a sideways glance in the gentleman’s direction. He was stood just behind Lady Keyleth, one hand resting on the back of her chair as he scrutinised her hand. Both the deep blue colour and the cut of his coat suited him well, and with his brows furrowed and his jaw clenched in concentration, Vex could not deny that the man was quite striking- as much as she would have liked to. But there was only so much that good looks and quality tailoring could do to do distract from such intolerable pride and superiority. Percival de Rolo may look the perfect gentleman, Vex thought, but he was certainly _not_ everything a gentlemen ought to be.

And he  _was_ looking at her.

He was stood with his hands clasped behind his back, looking as if he was surveying the room, but his eyes had unmistakably paused upon her and Vex could feel the intensity of his gaze, the scrutiny of his cold blue stare like ice on her skin. She was suddenly acutely aware of herself – of the heat of the flush in her cheeks, of the soft muslin of her gown against her skin, of the steady sound of her own breathing – and felt at once intimidated and impish.

Vex’ahlia resisted her first impulse, to turn her head and shrink out of sight into Vax’s shadow, and took a long, steadying breath: between intimidation and impishness, there could only ever be one winner when it came to Vex’ahlia Vessar. Holding her chin high in poised defiance, she slowly but determinedly turned her head.

*

He had hardly known he was looking at her. It was only as she lifted her chin, her head tipping over her shoulder that Percival realised he was staring - too late to pull his eyes away from her. His fingers tightened on the back of Keyleth’s chair and his breath caught in his throat as her eyes met his. Her gaze was dark and fearless; and there was a wickedness to it, as if she were challenging or even daring him.

Again Percival felt that strange swell of curiosity, a tightness in his chest that demanded he satisfy it despite his better judgement. He needed to look away, he knew. He had barely avoided humiliating himself earlier in the evening. _Pull yourself together, Percival._

And then she winked at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hectic fortnight, so just a short update this time! But I'm hoping to make the next chapter more substantial, since its time for the twin's trip to Netherfield!


End file.
